


Ishimondo fluff

by Creatornottraitor



Series: Non-Despair [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Who needs plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor





	Ishimondo fluff

Ishimaru had been nervous since that it was let out that they had secrets to hide, and they had to kill someone to keep it a secret, so Mondo had offered to stay with him. There was some nervousness about sleeping in the same bed, but the thought of having Mondo so close to him was extremely comforting. They had just climbed into bed, and they were as far apart a the bed would allow, but they both felt the need to be close to each other. Taka rolled into Mondo, wrapping his arms around him. Mondo followed suite, leaving no space between them. Their hands found the other's, entwining their fingers to keep them close. Mondo gently kissed Taka's forehead, then his cheek. Taka, slightly surprised, moved his lips to Mondo's chin, planting a small kiss there. It seemed instantaneous to the two boys, but they had been slowly moving their free hands to behind the other's head. They stared at each other for a few minutes, sinking farther into this love that encompassed them. Their lips met, then both their heads retreated. Neither could believe what had just happened. They went in for another kiss, this one longer. They gradually grew longer, until the only reason they pulled away was to breathe. The next one was different, however. They left their mouths open, breath mingling. The kiss after that was more active. Mondo's tounge entered Taka's mouth, writhing around to get to know the area. Taka cautiously did the same. They had to pull away, but went right at it again the next kiss. After a few more tounge kisses, the realised how tired they both were. They wrapped their arms around the other once more, and silently slipped off to sleep.


End file.
